The field of the disclosure relates generally to pilot displays for aircraft and, more specifically, to a pilot display for use during takeoff maneuvers.
Most fixed wing aircraft have well-established performance targets, thresholds, limits, and procedures for various maneuvers. Each aircraft has several defined velocity thresholds during takeoff that guide pilots in making decisions and carrying out maneuvers. These velocity thresholds include a V1 velocity value, above which a takeoff cannot be abandoned without significant danger to the aircraft, crew, and passengers. The V1 value, sometimes referred to as a go/no go value, is defined for a particular aircraft such that risk in continuing with takeoff and flight is lower than risk to the aircraft, crew, and passengers in aborting the takeoff above V1. The V1 value is followed by a VR velocity value at which the aircraft should rotate, i.e., pitch up, to take off.
The time elapsed between the V1 and VR values is often brief, but long enough for a number of failures to occur, under which the pilot will continue the takeoff and flight. One such failure is an engine failure. When a side engine fails between the V1 and VR values, referred to as a V1 cut, the aircraft experiences a loss of port or starboard power and a subsequent corresponding yaw towards the side of the aircraft with the failed engine. Takeoff procedures call for immediate correction before rotation to ensure stable flight after rotation. Such corrections include, among other actions, a yaw correction using the aircraft's rudder to achieve a proper track before rotation. Certain aircraft utilize automated flight control systems to carry out the V1 cut maneuver, while others rely on pilots and their training. A successful V1 cut maneuver is challenging for pilots, particularly in aircraft with limited visuals and attenuated “feel.”